Witch Meister
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Now that she is at DWMA with Mifune, Angela Leon is no longer a witch, she is going to be the Witch Meister. Angela centric, anime universe. Couples TBD, rated T for infrequent language and violence. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Intake Evaluation

Witch Meister!

A Soul Eater fanfiction

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey there, it's me FossilQueen1984. I have been a huge fan of this show for quite a while and I have to say Angela is my favorite minor character. She's soooo kawaii, I wanna pinch her cheeks. I know there's another fic where she is training to be a meister with a partner, but I feel like Angela would be one of those meisters who uses their soul wavelength as a weapon. So, for this fic Angela will go the Justin Law route. Please note this follows the anime with a couple of nods to the manga, mainly Kim Diehl being a witch and the truce between the witches and the DWMA. That said, I might write in at some point in this story where some witches break away and from their own society, or something like that. Anyways, I do not own any of the characters mentioned or the locations. They belong to Okubo-san. Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Dreaming/Mechanical Lullaby/Exploration/It Was Fantastic- Coraline Soundtrack, Fairy Tale/On My Way Home- Enya

Chapter One: Intake Evaluation

DWMA INTAKE EVALUATION FORM:

Subject Intake Interview and Notes-

Intake Subject Name: LEON, ANGELA

Subject Gender: FEMALE

Known Affiliations (if any): UNKNOWN, FORMERLY ARACNOPHOBIA

Current age: 6 YEARS, 2 MONTHS, 18 DAYS

Date of Birth: 10-17-201X

Interview Conductor: LORD DEATH

Post-interview notes: After interviewing Miss Leon, earlier this afternoon, I can safely say she will make an excellent meister like our very own Kim Diehl. That said, Angela will need to have a Soul Protect on her until the pending truce with the witches in finalized and ratified with both parties. Since Angela is still a small child, it will be important that her guardian Mifune, and the rest of the DWMA staff instruct her in proper etiquette becoming of a young meister. It appears that Arachne wished to have Angela as an apprentice, because Miss Leon has a powerful soul that has not yet fallen under the sway of magic. Safe to say, Angela suffered no abuse and was well taken care off during her tenure in Siberia. Now that she is here at DWMA, her talents will be put to much better use as a witch meister.

Intake Interview Minutes 5:34 to 25:16-

_Would you like some more sparkling cider, Miss Leon?_

_Yes, I would please. Thank you, Lord Death._

_There you are. Now Angela, may I call you Angela? I'm very sure you know that your guardian, Mifune is a new instructor here and you will need to spend time with children your own age here on campus. You needn't worry about anybody freaking out if you are a witch, someone will put a Soul Protect on you. Now, could you please tell me about the time you spent under the care of Lady Arachne?_

_Are you sure you wanna hear about that? You don't wanna hear about the time I kicked Black-Star in the balls?_

_A young lady does not speak that way, Angela Leon. I'll have to tell Mifune he needs to teach you a more appropriate vocabulary when you're around adults. Well, that's out of the way, please continue._

_Okay then, Lord Death. I'll tell you everything, at least all the stuff that I remember, 'cause a whole ton of stuff happened. Oh-kay, well Black Star and Mifune fought for the first time and then we took off. Mifune said Death City wasn't safe for us, so we rode the rails for a couple of weeks. It was really neat sleeping on the old boxcars, I told Mifune it was just like camping out! Of course, a couple of railroad cops found out we were hitching a ride, so we had to hide on top of the train while it was going at a million miles an hour. Whoa, was that fun! We were goin' real fast, so Mifune told me to hold on. So, I had to since I didn't want to break my leg or anything like that, you see._

_I do see, sounds very exciting. After you and Mifune stopped riding the rails, what did you two do then?_

_Mifune thought it would be cool if we went to Russia. He read me a book about once, with all of the pretty buildings and museums in Russia. But, because I'm a witch we couldn't go over there on an airplane. By now, we were up north somewhere, I think we were near New York because all the radio programs were talking about the New York Yankees. Also, Mifune started acting really weird when we were back up north._

_Acting weird, how?_

_Well, normally Mifune was real good about making sure we had a good hiding place during the day where I could stay while he did shopping. Well, one day he kept looking around, like someone was following us or something. I asked him about it, but he said not to worry, he would protect me and that it was a grown-up thing._

_Hmm, that is very interesting. How many days was Mifune acting like this?_

_6,7,8,9,…10! He was acting really super sneaky for 10 days. I asked him what was wrong and he said it was getting really hard to protect me by himself and that I needed to be around other witches. So I told him that I was already around other witches during Sabbath Services. Mifune said I was still a little kid, I needed a home where I could grow up. The very next day, he showed up and offered us sandwary._

_You mean sanctuary?_

_Yeah, that's it! Sants-u-airy._

_Try again, dear. Sank-zhou-airy._

_Sankzhouary, sanctuary. Hey, I got it! Anyway, it was really early in the morning and it was cloudy and cold. Mifune said he had met someone who could help. Well, we walked to a park, and there was a little man with a suit on and he had a large nose. He looked up at Mifune and said to him, "I understand you are looking for sanctuary for the little witch. Hello there, little witch. I am Mister Mosquito. My, you have a powerful soul. I am an emissary for Arachnophobia, an association of witches. My mistress, Lady Arachne, requests an audience with you, Miss Leon. As for you, Lady Arachne will speak to you after speaking to the child. Alone." Mifune told me to go pick flowers while he and Mister Mosquito talked grown-up stuff. So, I ran off to pick flowers, and there were a lot of pretty ones to make a bouquet with. Well, when I got back both of them were sort of staring at each other._

_Were they speaking when you returned?_

_No, not at first. When they sensed I had returned, Mifune told Mister Mosquito, "In exchange for Angela's protection, your association shall have me as a bodyguard until." Mister Mosquito got this really big smile on his face and he rubbed his hands together like he was excited or something. He turned around and told us we would be taking a steamer boat from New York to Russia. It took a really long time for us to cross the ocean because of all the storms and stops at ports for dropping of cargo. It took us 15 days to get to Russia. When we got there, I was soooo happy to see land again! I ran around for what seemed like hours._

_I would too, a fortnight at sea is a long journey for someone your size._

_Lord Death, what's fortnight mean?_

_It's just a fancy way of saying two weeks._

_Okay then. Well, we had just left the port when we see Mister Mosquito and this big ol' car. He waves at us and says, "Glad to see the both of you made it. Trip wasn't too horrible, I hope? This way, Miss Leon. It will be a good drive, so you'd best sleep now before you meet Lady Arachne." I asked what she was like, and he told me she was the most powerful and beautiful witch in the entire world. He also said I had to mind my best manners whenever she was in the room with me. That's all I remember because I fell asleep after that._

_What happened after you woke up?_

_When I woke up, the car was still going fast and we were surrounded by all these trees. I asked Mifune if we were almost there and Mister Mosquito interrupted him and said that up ahead was our final destination, Baba Yaga castle. It was the largest building I had ever seen, besides the DWMA. It looked like a giant spider and as we got out of the car Mister Mosquito explained to me that arachnophobia means a fear of spiders. When we walked on the front sidewalk, Mister Mosquito got real particular about how we were to enter the throne room. He had to enter first, I was behind him and Mifune had to be behind me. Mister Mosquito said this was called walking single file._

_We walked into the throne room and there was Lady Arachne, sitting on a giant spider web. I thought she was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. Her dress was black and glittery and it looked like she had made it out of a spider. Mister Mosquito took his hat off, bowed and said to her, "Good afternoon, Lady Arachne. I have returned from overseas with a new member for our illustrious organization… and a bodyguard. May I present, Angela Leon." He scooched over and I curtsied._

_While I curtsied, I said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Angela Leon, and it's a pleasure to meet you." When I looked up, she had a fan in front of her mouth, and she was laughing. She stood up and walked over to me. When she reached me, she knelt down and gazed into my eyes. She said, "Such an adorable little witch you, and well behaved also. You are safe here, young Angela. You will have plenty to eat and drink, plenty of toys to play with and when you are a little bit older, all the spells you could ever want to learn in order to become a powerful witch. I have longed for a sweet little witch of my own to teach. Will you stay here with us, Angela?" She smiled at me and I felt so happy because I had never had a real home before. At least, that I can remember. So, I told her yes, I would stay. I think this made her happy because she told a servant to show me to my room. I went away with the servant after Mister Mosquito assured me that Mifune would be with me in a little while._

_I loved my room at Baba Yaga's Castle. I had a pink bed, stuffed animals and dollies and all the storybooks I ever wanted to read. Mifune had the room next mine because he was now everyone's bodyguard. Lady Arachne invited us to have dinner with her that night. The food was fancy, salmon fillets with lime-mango chutney, Italian asparagus salad with collard greens, scalloped potatoes, nut bread, and key lime pie for desert. I had milk with dinner and all the grownups had red wine. There were other people at dinner besides me, Mifune, Mister Mosquito and Lady Arachne. There was a human there in overalls who drank beer and argued with Mister Mosquito all night and there were a zillion servants in masks and robes. One of them even broke a vase! Well, Lady Arachne didn't like that and said doing that was setting a bad example for me. Then, Mister Mosquito drank him all up like a milkshake._

_That is very interesting, Angela. During your days at Baba Yaga castle, did you do anything with Lady Arachne? _

_I sure did. Every day we would walk around the garden and we would talk about of favorite things. I would read from the holy texts she had collected and I would assist Mister Mosquito with the equipment. The only time I would ever see Mifune would be when the castle's defenses were tested. Then, Black-Star and his weapon, Tsubaki came to rescue us. That's it. Is that all?_

_Yes that's all, thank you Angela. You did a great job. You can go now._


	2. Chapter 2: Girl's Night In

Witch Meister!

A Soul Eater fanfiction

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Yay for first chapters in a new fandom. Well, Soul Eater is a new story writing fandom for me, anyway. Special shoutouts to: InsanityOvercoming for her story fav and really sweet review. Keep those SoMa stories coming, and this'll definitely be a mutichapter story, sis! NightmareTheFoxWitch (love the name, very snazzy) and Withengar-Void Walker, thanks a bunch for the follows- thrilled to see I'm trending. WHOOO! Chocolate chip cookies for everyone! Keep those faves, follows and reviews coming. Chapter 3 is where we will see our favorite munchkin preparing for class placement into the EAT or NOT class, haven't decided where Angela will be placed yet. For chapter 2, it's going to be some super kawaii sisterly bonding between Kim and Angela. On with the story.

Suggested Soundtrack: On a Clear Day…/Departure/A Town With an Ocean View/Sanpo- Kiki's Delivery Service and My Neighbor Totoro soundtracks, all music written by Joe Hisaishi

Chapter 2: Girls Night In!

Mifune had to admit, there were quite a few perks to working at the DWMA as a teacher. First of all, he was bringing a paycheck that paid ten times over what being a paid bodyguard could ever bring in. Secondly, the apartment he was renting for himself and Angela overlooked the school gardens, so it was nice and quiet for the times he needed to meditate. Third, he got along well with the other staff members. It took some time for some of the staff to get around to trusting him, he had been hired muscle for Arachnophobia originally. However, when they saw him greet Angela after a day at kindergarten or a play date with her best friend in the whole wide world, Rachel, their stiff knee jerk reactions subsided, and soon he was inundated with social invitations: bar crawling with Death Scythe and Sid, science lectures with Franken and Marie, you name it he did it. Fourth, and maybe best of all, he got to push a certain young meister beyond his limits. Oh, how he enjoyed pushing BlackStar to his limits.

Today was no different, as Mifune had all the meisters and weapons in Class Crescent Moon test their own physical limits with a day-long training session. Even though BlackStar was the only real ninja among the group, Mifune believed that everyone could use the training to strengthen their senses and figure out how much they could push the human body. Indeed, it was amazing to see just how far you could go and not ever know how much potential you really had. Maka Albarn, Death Scythe's daughter had gone first. Mifune had wanted her to take off her long jacket at first, but realized that it could serve as a test. Indeed, Maka had trouble dodging enemies while balancing on the bamboo posts because her jacket kept getting caught. However, she was able to use this to her advantage and was soon using her jacket as a decoy. At the end of her turn, it was torn up rather badly but Mifune congratulated Maka and told her by using it as a decoy, she allowed herself more time to formulate a plan for destroying the enemy.

Soul had gone next, getting his clothes torn up by such an "easy" enemy was so not cool. Ergo, he turned himself into his scythe form and waited…until the enemy wore itself out. Just when the training robot had shut down, Soul took his human form again before ripping the droid to shreds with his bare hands. Mifune admitted that Soul was clever to think of that, but to also have a Plan B in case he couldn't ride out the attack in weapon form. Death the Kid and Crona had no problems with their lessons, and neither did Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim, and Liz, Ox or anyone else. Finally, it was BlackStars's turn.

Cracking his knuckles, the hyper teal-haired kid shouted, "Yahoo, make way for BlackStar, the greatest meister under the sun! Make way for the One who will surpass God!" Elbowing his was to the front of the crowd, he nodded to Mifune and then gazed over at the lesson area. Already, the bamboo stumps were up and several wood and punching bag covered robotic dummies sat listlessly in the early spring afternoon sunshine, waiting for activation. This was going to be way too easy, and he said so publically. "Are you certain that this will be a simple exercise? You should never underestimate your enemies," Mifune warned him, a smile ghosting his lips.

BlackStar burst out laughing, "Calm down, Obi-wan Kenobi. Enemies don't scare me, for I AM BLACKSTAR, NINJA MEISTER WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHAHA." Cracking his knuckles, he took a running start and leapt nearly thirty feet in the air before landing on the bamboo stumps. Sticking his head in the air like a victorious general on parade, he boasted, "Come on, you wimpy machines. Let's see what you've got." THWACK! Wasting no time, a bamboo stump shot up from the ground while BlackStar was monolouging and hit him square on the chin. Teenage ninja went flying, but he managed to right himself. _Nobody screws with BlackStar, nobody does damn it. You hear me_, he thought as he viciously tore at the bamboo stumps with his hands and teeth. He propelled himself on his feet towards the robots, never mind that his blood was spraying all over the place. Mifune merely shook his head.

"Think some shitty robot can defeat the likes of me, think again," BlackStar croaked. The blood loss had slowed him down ever so slightly, so when BlackStar grabbed at the machine, he pulled back the robot's linen covering… and suffered a third degree nosebleed. Stapled to the robot was a nude picture of a random woman's tits and torso. So incapacitated by the beauty of the picture, BlackStar hardly had the energy to stand up. Tsubaki carried him back to the group. After hooking him up to the IV, Mifune told him, "I gotta give you props, BlackStar. You did a good job regaining your footing and going in for the kill. However, you didn't heed my advice." BlackStar broke out into giggles and told him that when you were going to surpass God, you would always win.

Mifune nodded slowly, "That may be, that may be. However, you are only 13 years old and have yet to surpass God. Yes, you defeated Asura. But you are still young, and many more enemies will face you as you walk your path. Therefore, you need to expect the unexpected. Anyone you meet in battle is capable of doing anything, including things you didn't think were possible. Everyone passed this lesson, except you, BlackStar. Tsubaki, please take him to the infirmary and see he gets food and rest. You both are to report back here at sundown. I intend for BlackStar to pass this lesson, even if it takes him all night." Tsubaki nodded and as he was carried away, BlackStar gave Mifune a thumbs up.

The rest of the day went like clockwork for Mifune, he graded some exams, taught two lectures, researched some textbooks he considered ordering and arranged for Angela to see a pediatric dentist for her bi-annual tooth cleaning. By the time he was done, the clock in the DWMA staff lounge read 5:25! Almost time to pick up Angela, but what about his lesson? Looks like he would have to hire a babysitter.

Kim Diehl often babysat for family and friends back home in Falls Church, Virginia so when Mifune caught her on the way to the dining hall with Jackie, she wasn't surprised. "Sure, I'll babysit. Since it's short notice, I'm charging extra. $15 an hour. How late are you going to be with BlackStar," she asked Mifune as they walked towards the school's main gates. Mifune replied he didn't know, hopefully before midnight and realistically before dawn. By now, they had gotten to the apartment and Mifune had gone to get Angela.

While Mifune was picking up his ward, Kim decided to start cooking dinner. This would be her first real chance to spend some alone time with the little witch. Angela was so kawaii, but she was also loud, impulsive and inquisitive. All typical things for a six year old, so what to do? It was here inspiration struck her! Thanking God, she broke out a box of Macaroni and Cheese and began formulating a plan of the night's activities.

Just then, the front door opened and from the dining room where she was serving up dinner, Kim could hear Angela's cheerful prattling. "The zoo was so much fun today, Mifune. Did you know that panda's aren't really bears at all? There were so many cool things, I liked them all, except for the deep sea fish at the aquarium," the child informed her caretaker as they took off their coats. Angela spied Kim and shouted, "Yay, Kim came over to play. Is Kim babysitting me tonight?" Kim grinned, "I sure am. We are going to have so much fun tonight." Sitting the small one down to eat, Kim waved good bye to Mifune and began Operation: Girls Night In.

Over their dinner, Angela couldn't help but admire Kim's hands. They were a pale peach color and gently shaped, the way a piano player's hands are sculpted. Kim's nails were so shiny, how did they get that way? Would it be rude to ask? Angela gazed at her own glove-clad hands, would they look the same? She had never taken them off, so she was very curious. Noticing the silence, Kim queried if everything was all right.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Angela. What do you want to ask me about?"

"Hands."

"Hands? What about them?"

Angela glanced down at her own hands and her face flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, it all clicked in Kim's mind. Angela had probably worn gloves her whole life and wanted to know what her own hands looked like. Poor little kid. Well, she could correct that faux pas right now. With dinner finished, Kim walked around to where Angela was seated and gave her a great big hug. Angela was surprised and Kim explained, "Okay, I get it now. You're curious about my hands because I got a manicure today. Come on, let's go to the bathroom for a moment." Taking Angela's hand, Kim led her to the bathroom and had the small one sit down on the toilet seat.

Kim held out her hands to let Angela explore them. She explained that everyone had them, how they could sense things they touched and very carefully pulled off the linen gloves that had encased Angela's hands for so long. To her joy, there they were- 10 little pink fingers with nails and everything. Laughing, Angela danced around the apartment, singing "I've got fingers and hands" and touching everything within reach. Well, everything Kim would let her touch anyway. Throwing away the gloves, Angela consented to Kim trimming her fingernails after her hands were thoroughly scrubbed. It was after this Angela requested Kim make her nails shiny. Kim countered kindly that Angela was still too young for a manicure, but she could buff her nails. Angela agreed and so when that was done, she got ready for bed while Kim made popcorn and they watched a movie.

The movie that Kim and Angela watched that night was one of Kim's favorites, _Castle in the Sky_. Angela had never watched a Studio Ghibli film before, but she loved it. It was funny, exciting and a little bit scary. For the scary bits, she cuddled with Kim and shut her eyes. Once the end credits had stopped rolling, Angela had drifted off to sleep. It had been a good evening.

Once Angela was in her room, Kim thought about the evening as she cleaned up the remaining messes in the apartment. It had struck her as funny that Angela would be obsessed with hands, but the little girl had a legitimate interest in them. She had worn gloves all her life, and in a way this had muted her sense of touch. True, the gloves had protected her hands when she had been all alone at first, and then roaming around with Mifune. But now, she had a home, friends, and school- the ingredients of a normal life for most. It made sense it would take time for Angela to adjust to the changes in her life, and these were indeed major changes. Her whole life had changed drastically and she was acting how any child would. Witch or not, Angela Leon was a little girl. With the discarding of her gloves, it seemed to Kim that Angela was ready to accept life in Death City fully.

It was here that Mifune walked into the door. He was covered in sweat and mud, the testing with BlackStar had not taken as long as he thought. Kim looked up, the time was 10:45. She grinned, the lesson must have taken. Checking in on Angela, Mifune gasped, "Where are Angela's gloves?" Kim explained Angela's interest in her hands earlier and how Angela wanted to know what it was like to have hands. Mifune listened to Kim's thoughts on the matter as he walked her back to the student dorms.

"You're correct of course, Angela wants to have hands like everyone else. She's worn them long enough without experiencing life to its fullest, she is ready to do so," he agreed as they parted. From that day on, Angela Leon would never wear gloves unless necessary in order to make up for the lost time being covered. True, it had been for her own protection, but it had cost Angela her freedom. The freedom to explore and enjoy life as small children do. Now, Angela was free to enjoy life and follow the path she felt like following.


End file.
